Final
by Ex-ExFicker
Summary: Rin habla con Shiemi, o hacia Shiemi, es lo mismo en estos casos. Está solo, pero se siente acompañado, quizás. La soledad tiene sus extrañezas. Al final... si alguien supiera qué hacer frente a esas dos palabras. Pero, para Rin, ese "al final" significa, realmente, "el final". "Este fic participa en el Reto: ... Y vivieron infelices para siempre Del foro Multifandom is the new Bla


Bueno, primero y antes que todo, dos cosas:

" **Este fic participa en el Reto: ... Y vivieron infelices para siempre Del foro Multifandom is the new Black** ".

 **Los personajes de Ao no Exorcist no me pertenecen, esta historia, sin embargo, sí es propia.**

Ahora sí, nueva historia, un one-shot que espero que disfruten. Trágico y algo melancólico, pero fue lo que salió y lo que había que hacer.

* * *

Final.

¿Recuerdas ese día? Sí, el mismo. Siete de julio. Sí, a esa hora. Sé que sabes a qué me refiero. A los gritos nocturnos, que me despertaron, que salían de tu boca. A tu ceño fruncido y tus ojos llorosos, que no hicieron menos que conseguirme un nudo en la garganta. Los días anteriores habían sido tanto más fáciles. Tanto más felices.

Todavía pareciera que fue ayer cuando apareciste en la puerta de nuestro cuarto, yo acostado, y me lo dijiste. Tenías una tímida sonrisa. Esa que quizás estás teniendo ahora que estás pensando en ese momento. Sí, esa que tanto me gusta, esa que te prometí nunca se te borraría. Sí, esa sonrisa. Todavía está demasiado fresca la memoria, todavía te puedo escuchar esas dos palabras, la mejor música que podrían escuchar mis oídos:

—Estoy embarazada.

Fue demasiado para mí. Demasiado en el buen sentido, me refiero. Pensé que no te merecía, juro que lo pensé una y mil veces. ¿Merecía que tuvieras a mi hijo? Perdón, me equivoqué. ¿Merecía tener un hijo contigo? Siempre me pregunté eso, y tú siempre supiste cómo calmarme. Algunas palmaditas en la espalda, una cálida muestra de cariño, un beso y sabías apagar todo lo que me pasaba. Siempre fuiste la única en resistir mis llamas. No, no hablo de las azules. Esas las controlo yo sin problemas. Hablo de las otras, las que desde hace tanto tiempo me vienen quemando. No importa, no quiero perder mi propio hilo.

Shiemi, ¿recuerdas qué tan felices se pusieron todos por nosotros? ¿Qué tanto nos felicitó Yukio? Sé lo que él pensaba, "al fin algo de normalidad en sus vidas", y sé que tenía razón. Al fin nos tocaba pasar juntos un tiempo de paz. Era nuestra hora, y bien merecida hora teníamos. Todavía te veo los primeros tres meses, con antojos extraños, al principio náuseas y vómitos matutinos. Todavía te veo riendo mientras comías las frambuesas negras que yo había tenido que ir a buscar hasta alguna parte de América, ni me acuerdo dónde en este momento. Todavía te veo con los cambios de humor posteriores y, sí, también, ese peine que tantas veces me tiraste por la cabeza, gritándome algo por las líneas de "jamás entiendes nada". Ahora todo eso parece el más dulce sueño que hay.

Shiemi, ¿sí recuerdas el mes de julio? Cuando todo empezó a empeorar. Cuando tu salud volvió a esos estados precarios por los que había rondado cuando nos conocimos. Cuando la fiebre subió, las piernas dejaron de funcionar, y nos enteramos que también nacería un medio demonio. Sí, ese momento cuando ninguno de los dos entendía cómo podía ser que de una humana y un medio humano saliera algo con más de cuarta parte demoníaca. Nuestro desconcierto frente a la explicación de la exorcista. ¿Aomame, se llamaba? Creo que sí. Era simpática. Casi que nos miraba arrepentida de tener que decirnos lo que nos dijo.

Y el sueño se calló. ¿Recuerdas? Sí, sé que sí. Perdón que se me escapen las lágrimas, pero no puedo hacer más que eso. Llorar es lo único que me queda. Porque, desde que ese siete de julio te despertaste, todo fue a mal. Desde el traslado hasta los últimos días. No sabíamos qué iba a pasar. Me quedé todas las noches a tu lado, sosteniéndote la mano. No te ibas a escapar. No me podías dejar. No me podían dejar, ninguno de los dos. Teníamos que ser una familia feliz, después de tanto tiempo. Tu sueño y mi sueño, el que siempre compartimos, hecho realidad. Ver cómo educarlo, protegerlo de las cosas que podrían lastimarlo, pensar en colores y en nombres. Todo eso, que de joven me parecía asquerosamente ridículo. Lo estaba perdiendo. Nunca te dejé verme decaído, no lo merecías. Tenía que estar bien por ti. Porque, si yo no estaba bien, ¿quién lo estaría? Nuestro hijo te devoraba las entrañas, y no era culpa de nadie más que mía. La cagué, ya lo sé.

—No debes culparte por esto, nada de esto es tu culpa, Rin —me dijiste una noche, no me acuerdo cuál, todas son borrosas gracias a las lágrimas. No sé si es textual, pero estoy seguro que sí. Y yo te respondí algo como:

—Sí, lo es. Pero no importa, debes dormir ahora.

Carajo, siempre fue mi culpa. Nunca dejó de serlo. Te morías y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Y nuestro hijo, ¿viviría o moriría junto con su madre? Si supieras lo poco que dormía esas noches, tanto tiempo pensando, una y otra vez, los posibles finales. Y en ninguno había uno feliz. En todos, se sufría. Sólo esperaba que fuera el menor sufrimiento, el menor mal.

El parto fue eterno. Lleno de sangre. No has de acordarte nada porque te habían anestesiado muchísimo. Nunca había pensado que algo podría ser tan asqueroso. Sé que dirás mi nombre en tono de reproche, pero tengo que confesar que parecía que ibas a explotar de un segundo al otro, y que todo iba a quedar teñido de rojo. Nunca te lo dije, pero grité como quinceañera temerosa de cucaracha durante gran parte del proceso. Cuando todo terminó, no pude evitar sonreír. Sé que todos los bebés son iguales, pero me gustaba pensar que este era igualito a su madre.

Y así, sin escala previa, pasé de lo mejor de la vida a lo peor de la misma.

Shiemi, te extraño horrores. Mi felicidad, ya sabrás, fue demasiado efímera. Cuando todo empezó a mejorar, cuando abriste tus ojos, cuando sostuviste a nuestro hijo, me sentía en el Paraíso. Parece que Dios nunca permitirá al hijo de Satán entrar en ese lugar. Tu fiebre nunca dejó de bajar, tus labios empalidecieron, tus ojos se rodearon de ojeras. Tus manos temblaban. Sí, temblaban demasiado.

—Todo saldrá bien, hermano —me decía siempre Yukio, pero ambos sabemos que lo hacía para consolarme. Para que no entrara en desesperación. ¿Y nuestro hijo? Peor incluso, no había forma de que estuviera sano.

Dos semanas. Ese tiempo fui feliz desde el parto. Una semana. Eso tardó la vida en dar vuelta la partida. En una semana, Aoi dejó de respirar. En una semana, tus ojos se cerraron. Shiemi, ¿sabes lo que es estar solo en estos momentos, desde entonces? Dos años pasaron ya, y pareciera que todos los días se repite lo mismo. No es natural que un hombre entierre a su esposa y a su hijo el mismo día, uno al lado del otro. No, definitivamente no lo es. Y no te abrumaré con todo lo que ha pasado en este tiempo, Shiemi. No quiero torturarte. Sé que te culparías si lo supieras. Pero la culpa jamás fue tuya, sino mía.

Sé lo que me dirás (en realidad, sé que no me lo dirías, porque dirías algo como "es una locura Rin, no lo hagas), pero sé que me dirás, si consideraras lógica esta decisión, que todo esto debería estar dedicado a un tal Señor Juez, o algo así. Pero no quiero hacerlo, no lo haré. Prefiero dedicártela a ti, esperando el encuentro.

Nos vemos Shiemi. Nos vemos en el infierno. Yo por demonio, tú por blasfema de estar conmigo, Aoi por ser la conclusión de nosotros dos. Nos vemos ardiendo, nos vemos sufriendo. Para toda la eternidad. Quizás, y sólo quizás, esa sea la mejor manera de expiar mis culpas. Las tuyas, si las tienes, no merecen tanto castigo.

* * *

Cualquier falta u horror de ortografía gramática, avísenme por favor.

¡Saludos!


End file.
